1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a cap which may be mainly used for the purpose of sports or leisure activities, for example, golf, mountaineering, and the like, and in particular the cap is provided with a built-in ventilation unit which may include a ventilation unit for ventilating the air inside the cap and may be easily and effectively used thanks to a dual-cap structure with a solar cells part installed at a visor of the cap, the dual-cap structure having an inner cap part contacting a head of a user wearing the cap and an outer cap part that may be detachable from the inner cap part to facilitate easier washing and caring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cap may be a part of fashion and is configured to protect a user's head skin and face from ultraviolet ray by blocking sunshine, and it may be used to block any wind or coldness.
For the above reasons, the cap has been widely used for sports and leisure activities, for example, fishing, golf, etc. The cap is generally manufactured to satisfy its functional operation based on various purposes. For example, a fabric capable of substantially evaporating sweat during exercise while effectively venting the air from the outside is selected and used to make the cap, and the fabric may have different structures. The material and structure of the raw fabric, however, may have limitations.
A conventional cap disclosed in the Korean utility patent application registration number KR 20-0297340 is configured to provide cool wind to a user's head portion by attaching on a convex side of the cap, an electric fan operated by receiving an electric power from a solar cells panel.
According to the above mentioned conventional cap, a cool wearing state may be obtained in such a way to provide cool external air to the head portion of the user wearing the cap by supplying external air to the inside of the cap; however the air supplied to the inside of the cap may not be easily discharged to the outside, so the functions of the above conventional cap are not effective, and it is hard to wash the cap.